As technology has advanced, digital images with increasingly higher resolutions have become increasingly commonplace. While this higher resolution has advantages, it can also lead to various problems. One such problem is that higher resolution images are typically stored in very large image files. Given the size of these files, it can take significant amounts of time to download the files over networks (such as the Internet) as well as to manage and display the files. Such time requirements can lead to problematic and frustrating user experiences.